Fallout
by silenthorror
Summary: A secret vault that no one knew about. A sole survivor. Samantha must find answers and survive the wasteland. Takes place in Boston as the Prydwen flies over to save the Commonwealth from the Institute.
1. Awakening of New Horrors

Welcome to the future. 2287. It isn't too bright for our young wanderer of the wasteland. Emerging from a secret vault after being asleep for a little over 200 years, she realizes that the world she once knew has completely changed. The vault was created to test sleeping chambers for missions to different planets, but there wasn't any time. It was only populated with 10 people and all of them died, except for 23 year old Samantha. This is the world of Fallout…

The sounds of a swish and air decompressing awakes me from my slumber. How long have I been asleep? It feels like minutes but it can't have been. I lean up, my body removing itself from the cold water that must've arrived when I eventually dozed off. I'm dressed in one of Vault Tech's dull blue jumpsuits with big yellow numbers on them. Vault 0.1.  
I touch the sides of my head only to feel them shaved, there's hair on the top of my head that's pulled back into a tight ponytail. Not sure what it looks like, but whatever. I'm not sure what the conditions are outside of the vault, but I expect it to be not so great. I throw my legs out the side and try to stand up but I can't, my legs are so weak. I will myself up and fall to the floor instantly. My clothing soaked, my body weak, this is not a good start to my day. I finally stand and lean against the wall, my head is so dizzy and fuzzy. The question pops into my head again, how long have I been asleep? There's no one around and the walls are dotted with rust. I hobble up the stairs and round the corner. A skeleton lies on the floor, sprawled out, dead for what seems like hundreds of years. I'm hoping it hasn't been hundreds of years, that's impossible...I'd be dead. But the sleeping chamber, the water preserving my body. It makes sense but I don't want it to. I stop by a mirror and take a long look at myself, I look the same but my hair is a lighter brown, almost a blonde. The chamber must've did something to it, looks good though, haircut is even better. Kinda look pretty badass. My legs are finally staring to feel stronger and I'm able to climb the long stairs to the directors room. He's dead too, lying half slid down in an old wooden chair. His pipboy on the table in front of him blinks on when it senses my presence. I slide it on my left wrist and adjust it to my body. Time to get the hell out of here. I open up a locker and grab the pistol along with the holster. I follow the exit signs and eventually make it to the vault door. I lift a clear plastic lid and smash my hand into the red button. The sound is almost deafening. The door rolls open. I'm not prepared for this...I don't know what's gonna be outside of this door. The sunlight peers in and shines in my eyes.

My arm retreats to my side after blocking out the sunlight. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust but once they do, I see that there's nothing but a wasteland. In the distance, I can see the remnants of Boston, tall beautiful buildings reduced to rust. I step foot out onto the soil and breathe the fresh radiated air. I walk for a few minutes and stop at the sound of gunfire and a loud manly yell. I lean against a large rock and look around it. Two people shoot at a large green man dressed in leather armor. The bullets don't seem to phase it. The other person grabs a large weapon with a bomb on it. It launches at the green giant and explodes. I hush my breathing in hopes I´d just walk off without a fight but that´s not the case. I´m yelled at to come out from behind cover, my heart pounds and my throat dries. Not even a minute into the new world and I´m gonna die. They point their weapons at me and order me to the ground. I close my eyes and prepare for death. But it doesn´t come, I´m spared. A large blimp flies overhead and drops a few vertibirds. I haven´t seen those since I was escorted from my house and into the vault. I´m still not even sure what happened in there. The vertibird shoots red lasers at the two men pinning me to the ground. I raise to my feet and hold my arm over my face as the propellers whip through the air. I suddenly feel safe, feel secure. The vertibird lands and a man jumps out in full power armor. After all this time, they still have them.

¨You okay?¨ He asks.  
¨Yeah...I think so.¨ I´m still a bit shaken up, everything is happening so fast. I´m not even sure what´s going on.  
¨Vault dweller?¨  
¨Yeah. I´ve been asleep since the bomb dropped.¨  
¨Well damn. Welcome to the new world, Dweller. Come with me.¨  
¨Power armor?¨ I ask. ¨Where´d you get it?¨  
¨It´s been passed down. I´m assuming you haven´t heard of the Brotherhood of steel...¨  
¨No, I haven´t.¨ I say as I climb into the vertibird.

The plane takes off suddenly and I lose my balance but the man catches me. A brief moment of passion, his eyes lock into mine and despite all the violence outside, it melts away.  
¨Paladin Olly.¨ He says.  
¨What?¨  
¨My name. Paladin Olly.¨  
¨Oh...Samantha.¨  
We hang there for a few seconds until he finally lets go and I take a seat. We fly over what used to be Boston. I close my eyes and hope when I open them, the world will be normal again. But it doesn´t happen...it´s still a wasteland and I´m still here on the vertibird.


	2. Prydwen Welcom Party

The vertibird shakes violently as it locks into place on the blimp. I feel out of place here, a vault dweller just waking up and catching a flight to...whatever this place is. The Brotherhood of Steel, they seem so official, so welcoming. Paladin Olly helps me off the Vertibird and onto a platform. Over the edge, I can see the airport and red lasers shooting back and forth, don't know what's going on down there but they sure are putting up a fight. I am out of place here, most of the people are in power armor or some sort of Brotherhood uniform and I'm just in a dull blue outfit that's still mildly soaked from my awakening. Olly signals me to follow him, I'm lagging behind. I just can't take my eyes off the beauty this ship holds. He slides open a door and smiles, waving me along. His armor clanks behind me, my throat feels dry. I'm not too sure where he's taking me, I'm not even sure if I should trust them but they did save my life. We pass by multiple people, some working on their armor and some trading things with others. Finally, we walk down a set of stairs and it opens up to a sort of lounge area. A man is standing there, looking out the windows that surround the area on all sides, his arms are crossed behind him and his head turns a little, just enough to get a glimpse of me.

"Paladin Olly. Report." He says in a stern tone.  
"Multiple hostiles taken care of. Ground team still securing the area."  
"Good. And who is our blue friend here?"  
I gulp hard, I could lie to him and tell him I'm a scavenger or something, but I tell the truth. "I'm...Samantha. From vault 0.1. I've been asleep all this time." My palms sweat.  
He finally turns around and looks at me completely. "A vault dweller. You're a pre-war relic...amazing." He slightly smiles. "Anyway, Samantha. Welcome to the Prydwen. What we do here is simple. We secure pre-war technology and in doing that, we save the people of the commonwealth. We also have a certain enemy we're all trying to find."  
"And who's that?" I ask.  
"The Institute." His voice deepens, like the word makes an anger rise from the depths. "They're responsible for those damn synths. They kill people and replace them with robots."  
"Sounds awful." I'm not sure what else to say, or even believe.  
"The Institute is our main enemy but they aren't our only one. Ghouls, Raiders, and Super Mutants plague the Commonwealth. We're here to cleanse."  
"Cleanse?"  
"Rid the Commonwealth from the grips of the wasteland."  
"And I'm assuming this is where I come in?" Only a little over 45 minutes out of the vault and I'm already hired for some sort of assassination.  
"You and Paladin Olly are to team up and rid the evil...Also, while you're out there, look for any signs of the institute. They're like a ghost."  
"Okay…?"  
"I'm Elder Maxson."

"Paladin Olly." I say as we head for the vertibird. "Do you really think the Institute is doing such awful things?"  
"Are you questioning Elder Maxson?"  
"No. I just don't know much about the new world." I am questioning him, It seems crazy.  
"True, you don't. That's why we're heading out to show you what it's like now. Grab a gun and change those wet clothes."

I grab an orange brotherhood jumpsuit and a laser pistol. I feel strange, I was recruited so fast. I don't even know anything about the outside world and I'm already being thrown to the sharks. After I change, I meet with Paladin Olly and head to a vertibird. The Prydwen is beautiful, I just can't get over it. I jump into the aircraft and take a seat. He smiles at me and grips the holding rail attached to the ceiling tight. The vertibird drops out of the lock and falls through the open air. My body floats for a few seconds and then is smashed back down on the floor when the propellers start moving. He laughs a bit, this must happen with all new recruits. I adjust myself back in my seat and look out the open door. We fly over the stadium I once went to as a child, it's now home to a place called Diamond City. The plane lands just outside of a few satellites.

"Alright. We'll have to cross this bridge to reach the super mutants." Paladin Olly says as he jumps out onto the charred earth.  
"Why are we killing super mutants?" I know, dumb question.  
"They believe they're superior to humans and they'll stop at nothing to wipe us all out."  
"Sounds dangerous."  
"Yeah, well danger is what the Brotherhood is all about."  
"Oh good." I say sarcastically. I catch him roll his eyes.  
"Let's just cross the bridge."

It's a small bridge crossing the water, it's eerie and filled with empty cars. Olly goes first and I follow close behind. The sounds of my boots crunching bones and twigs send sharp pains up my spine. I feel bad for walking all over the dead, but they're in my way. He stops quickly and I run right into his power armor. I rub the pain in my forehead away. He points beside him...on the ground is a mine. I look behind me and there's another mine. No going back, but we need to move forward. He takes off running, leaving be behind for a few seconds. I start running as well. Sweat beads down my face as I head for the other side. The first mine explodes, making another mine explodes, that makes a car explode, then a gas tank explode. The whole bridge falls into the water and crumbles beneath my feet. I'm running for my life. A mine explodes close behind me and sends me flying towards the end of the bridge. I smack against the cracked pavement and slide a few feet. My chest feels like it about to cave in. Just out of the vault and here I am, lying on the ground after almost losing all my limbs.

"You okay soldier?" Olly hovers over me.  
"I feel like all my limbs are broken. No big deal."  
"Check that pipboy of yours, doesn't that let you know if something is broke?"  
I twist my left arm and bring it to my face. Broken leg. Great. I toss my arm on the ground and lay there for a few seconds.

"Take this." He hands me a needle. "It's a stimpak. It heals you fully. I don't know how, just does."  
"Okay." I take it and shove it into my arm and I suddenly feel my leg starting to feel a lot less shitty. Paladin Olly helps me to my feet, my leg isn't broken anymore according to my pipboy but it's a little sore.  
"Work?" He asks.  
"I guess so. The stuff they have nowadays...it's weird."  
"Nowadays? You just woke up an hour ago…" He laughs. He points to a big green monster in the distance. "That's a super mutant and we just set off it's alarm."


End file.
